The Fallout
by esjerukdingin
Summary: Dia sendirian, kesepian, dan ketakutan. Semua orang menakutinya dan membencinya. Hermione hanya ingin berada disisinya tanpa melukai siapapun. Tapi kenapa ini semua terasa sangat tidak mudah? "Kenapa kau menangis? Dia yang menyakitku, kenapa kau yang menangis, bodoh." OOC


**Dia sendirian, kesepian, dan ketakutan. Semua orang menakutinya dan membencinya. Hermione hanya ingin berada disisinya tanpa melukai siapapun. Tapi kenapa ini semua terasa sangat tidak mudah?**

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**The Fallout **** esjerukdingin, 2013**

**Warning: out of character**

Hermione melihatnya memasuki Aula Besar. Dia tidak seperti biasanya; wajahnya pucat pasi seperti tidak terkena sinar matahari dalam waktu yang lama, lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya semakin tebal, dan wajahnya—wajahnya seperti dia tidak memiliki jiwanya lagi. Draco Malfoy telah kehilangan aura arogannya.

"—lalu Mrytle bilang ada cowok cengeng yang menangis dikamar mandinya. Kau bisa tebak siapa itu?"

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ron. Dia menatapnya malas dan kemudian memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Ron seraya mengambil sandiwich terakhirnya.

"Kau dengar tidak sih?" tanya Ron kesal. "Aku bilang—"

"Aku dengar itu, Ron," kata Hermione, menahan diri untuk tidak merapal mantra pada sahabatnya itu. "Kau sudah menceritakannya sejak semalam, dan sudah kukatakan, aku tidak tahu. Lagipula itu kan toilet cowok. _Ngapain_ Myrtle kesana?"

"Itu dia!" kata Ron, dia mengambil roti bakar dipiring Harry dan mengunyahnya dengan ekstrim. "Kalau sampai aku bisa menemukan si cowok ini, eh Harry, kau tidak marah kan rotimu aku makan? Omong-omong Katie tuh. Nah, kalau aku bisa menemukan si cowok ini, apalagi kalau dia itu Slytherin, pasti akan sangat keren."

"Berhentilah mencampuri urusan orang lain, Ron. Kerjakan saja tugas tengah semester dari Snape sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu padamu," balas Hermione.

Ron menggerutu sebal. Dia ingin melanjutkan percakapan, tapi dilihatnya Hermione lebih memfokuskan diri pada percakapan Harry dan Katie. Katie sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun yang terjadi ditoilet _Three Broomsticks _waktu itu, tapi Harry terus menerus memaksanya untuk mengingat. Harry punya perasaan kuat bahwa semua ini adalah Draco, dan kendati Hermione ingin menghentikan Harry dari obsesif kompulsifnya pada Draco, Hermione juga terkadang ingin tahu.

"Berhentilah memaksanya, Harry," kata Hermione setelah Katie pamit berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. "Dia sudah bilang dia tidak ingat apapun. Jangan memaksanya lagi."

"Seseorang harus melakukannya, Hermione," kata Harry. "Ini semua pasti—"

'Jangan Malfoy lagi, _please_."

"Well, kalau ini memang Malfoy, dan aku yakin ini pasti Malfoy, aku ingin kalian meminta maaf padaku setelah semua ini berakhir. Kita punya waktu satu tahun kok."

Hermione menatapnya kaget. "Darimana kau tahu kita hanya punya satu tahun?"

"Setiap tahun juga begitu kan?" kata Harry enteng, dia mengemasi barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas sekolahnya. "Lihat saja waktu kita kelas satu, lalu kelas dua, kelas tiga, empat, dan tahun kemarin. Maksudku, semua permasalahan akan muncul diawal tahun, lalu semua akan berakhir diakhir tahun."

Ron menggeleng tidak percaya. Dia sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Harry dengan gelisah. "Sobat. Kau mulai terdengar mengerikan."

"Tenang saja. Diakhir tahun nanti, akan ada seseorang yang mati. Aku sih berharap itu Snape. Dia pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam kan tahun ini. Kita semua tahu pelajaran itu dikutuk."

Bukan saja Ron dan Hermione yang menatap horor padanya, melainkan hampir seluruh siswa kelas 6 yang berada persis didekat mereka. Wajah mereka pucat pasi memikirkan akan ada lagi kematian tahun ini, dan walaupun itu adalah Snape, mereka tetap merasa takut.

Harry mengabaikan sorot-sorot mata itu. Dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari Aula Besar dan menuju kelas Mantra, kelas mereka selanjutnya. Ron mengikuti disampingnya dengan ngeri, sedangkan Hermione mengekor dibelakang mereka berdua, juga masih menatap Harry dengan horor. Ketika akan mencapai pintu Aula Besar, Hermione menyempatkan dirinya untuk melirik meja Slytherin. Draco ada disana, juga balas menatapnya. Hermione menatap kembali kedepan. Dia tidak ingin memikirkannya. Draco, Snape, dan kalau Harry benar soal kematian diakhir tahun, Hermione tidak ingin _dia_ yang mengalaminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama dua minggu sesudahnya, Harry yang masih disibukkan dengan status barunya sebagai kaptem tim Quidditch Gryffindor paling populer, tapi sepertinya dia juga telah memiliki pekerjaan baru; mengawasi Malfoy melalui peta perampok. Sesekali dia akan mengadu pada Hermione dan Ron bahwa pada waktu-waktu tertentu Malfoy tiba-tiba saja tidak terlihat dikastil sama sekali. Ron hanya mengatakan bahwa mungkin saja Harry tidak melihatnya diantara ratusan titik, sedangkan Hermione dia ingin sekali mengambil peta itu dan memukulkannya dikepala Harry, menyadarkan bahwa itu sama sekali tidak penting daripada tugasnya menginterogasi Slughorn.

"Aku sudah berusaha, oke?" kata Harry, mereka sedang duduk santai dipinggiran danau Hitam dengan Ron yang sedang menyalin pekerjaan Herbologi Harry. "Tapi dia tidak pernah mau berbicara denganku. Dia bahkan tidak mau mengadakan pesta Slug-nya lagi, Hermione."

"Apa hanya itu satu-satunya cara?" kata Hermione kesal. "Dumbledore menyuruhmu, dia tahu kau bisa. Kau akan mendapatkannya kalau kau berhenti memperhatikan Malfoy satu kali dua puluh empat jam dalam hidupmu."

"Aku tidak memperhatikan Malfoy satu kali dua puluh—"

"Oh. Kau memperhatikannya, Harry," kata Ron, mendongkak dari atas perkamennya. "Kalau kau tanya aku, kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang terus memata-matai pacarmu, kau ketakutan dan selalu berpikiran bahwa pacarmu bisa saja selingkuh kalau kau lemah."

"Aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu."

"Oh yeah, _you do_."

"Aku tidak—"

"Oh hentikan ini," kata Hermione, menatap kesal pada Ron yang berpura-pura menatapnya polos. "Intinya adalah berhentilah memperhatikan Malfoy. Fokuslah pada tugasmu, Harry. Jangan kecewakan Dumbledore," ia menambahkan buru-buru ketika melihat wajah Harry yang siap memprotes. "Dan aku ingin peta perampok itu."

"Mau _ngapain_ kau dengan peta perampok?" tanya Ron heran.

"Hanya untuk memastikan Harry fokus pada pekerjaannya."

Harry menatap Hermione kesal. Dia membaringkan diri disamping Ron yang menelungkup menyalin tugasnya. Raut wajahnya kesal luar biasa dan Hermione bisa merasakan sihir Harry berderak liar disekeliling mereka.

"Harry?"

"Peta perampoknya hilang."

"Eh?"

"Aku ingat aku menaruhnya dikoper, tapi tau-tau hilang. Kurasa tercecer, atau mungkin ditemukan peri rumah dan mereka menyimpannya."

"Sudah mencoba mantra Accio. Harry?" tanya Hermione, nada suaranya sudah melembut dan Harry menyadarinya. Dia menatap Hermione tidak lagi dengan pandangan kesal.

"Sudah. Tapi tidak berhasil."

Hermione mengangguk-angguk. Hening setelahnya. Ron masih sibuk menyalin tugasnya, Harry memperhatikan langit yang berawan tebal dan Hermione menatap Harry dengan pandangan minta maaf.

Hermione tidak ingin melakukannya, mencuri barang itu dari Harry. Tapi dia harus. Dia tidak ingin Harry memergokinya ketika mereka bertemu. Dia mencintai Harry dan Ron, tidak ingin persahabatan mereka rusak karena masalah ini. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan orang itu sendirian, dia sudah berjanji.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan," kata Hermione ketika mereka sudah hampir satu jam terdiam.

Harry mengangguk dari lamunannya, dan Ron hanya bergumam tidak pasti. Hermione menyempatkan diri mengeluarkan perkamen yang berisi tugas Herbologinya dan menyerahkannya pada Ron. Ron menerimanya dengan pandangan kaget bercampur terima kasih, dan sebelum Ron mulai mengeluarkan kemampuan dramanya, Hermione telah beranjak pergi. Sebelum memasuki kastil, dia bisa mendengar Ron meneriakkan kata cinta padanya.

Tapi Hermione tidak menuju perpustakaan seperti yang dikatakannya tadi. Dia menuju toilet cowok dilantai dua. Dia berlari dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol sebuah baju ziarah hingga jatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi kelontangan keras. Bayangan mrs. Norris telah muncul dipertigaan koridor, tapi Hermione telah menaiki tangga pualam dan telah sampai dilantai dua. Dia berbelok ke koridor sunyi dan masuk kedalam toilet cowok.

"_Ngapain_ sih kau datang lagi?"

Terdengar suara Myrtle dari dalam salah satu toilet dan tiba-tiba dia meluncur keatas, membuat air toilet tumpah dan membasahi sepatu Hermione.

"Dia tidak butuh kau, nona sok tahu. Dia hanya suka padaku," katanya lagi.

Tapi Hermione mengacuhkannya. Dia meletakkan tasnya diatas wastafel kotor dan mendekati salah satu pintu bilik toilet. Ada bayangan kaki dibawahnya.

"Hei," panggil Hermione.

Dia membuka pintu toilet itu dengan pelan dan langsung mendapati Draco didalamnya. Draco mencengkram erat-erat kedua sisi wastafel, merunduk dalam-dalam diatasnya, seragamnya awut-awutan dan rambutnya tidak lebih baik. Dia tengah merintih dan Hermione bisa mendengar juga suara isakan.

Myrtle tiba-tiba muncul dari balik dinding toilet. "Cup…cup… sudah anak tampan… tidak apa-apa."

Hermione mendekati Draco dan berdiri dibelakangnya. Dengan pelan dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap lembut punggung Draco. Hermione tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Ini sudah terjadi sejak awal tahun, sejak pertama kali Draco menceritakan padanya tentang rencana Voldemort dan apa yang dilakukan Voldemort pada keluarganya. Hermione ingin membantunya, tapi dia juga tidak ingin berada dipihak yang salah. Semua terasa semakin rumit ketika Harry menaruh curiga pada Draco. Hermione tidak tahu harus berpihak pada siapa. Harry sahabatnya, dia mencintainya sebagai kakak. Tapi Draco adalah hal lainnya, dia juga mencintai Draco sejak tahun lalu dan mereka tidak lagi bisa terpisahkan. Tapi Snape datang memberinya pendapat. Dia ingin Hermione tetap berada disamping Draco, memastikan pemuda itu tidak melakukan hal bodoh yang dapat mengancam nyawanya sendiri, tapi dengan Hermione tetap berada dikubu Potter, begitu kata Snape. Hermione sempat gagal mengawasi Draco, dia sangat marah saat tahu Draco mengutuk Harry dikereta hingga membuatnya mengacuhkan Draco. Tapi saat tahu Katie terkena kutukan, Hermione tahu penyebabnya adalah Draco, jadi dia mengabaikan rasa sakit hati atas Harry dan memilih kembali mengawasi Draco.

Ada tiga orang yang mengetahui permainan kecil mereka; Snape, Myrtle, dan Dumbledore. Dumbledore menyetujui mereka, berharap bahwa Draco bisa beralih pada sisi yang benar. Tapi Hermione tidak yakin dia bisa membawa Draco pada sisi mereka.

"Dia menyiksa ibuku semalam," kata Draco, suaranya serak dan parau. "Dia… dia menyiksa ibuku dengan Crucio. Dia… seharusnya dia…"

Draco terhenti. Isakannya terdengar semakin memilukan, membuat air mata Hermione turun satu-satu. Hermione berpindah pada sisi kanan Draco, dan dia kembali harus menguatkan hatinya ketika melihat tato kegelapan yang berada dilengan kiri Draco. Dia tahu dia tidak akan pernah terbiasa melihat tato itu. Pertama kali melihatnya, dimalam pesta ajaran, dia dan Draco bertemu disini. Draco memperlihatkannya tanda itu dan Hermione ingat dia bahkan tidak bisa bernapas. Dia ketakutan, tapi Draco memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Hermione ingin sekali menghibur Draco, tapi air matanya tidak mau berhenti dan dia tidak mendapatkan suaranya sama sekali. Draco menatapnya dan memutuskan untuk berdiri tegap dan kemudian merengkuh Hermione dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis," bujuk Draco, mengusap punggung Hermione. "Kenapa kau menangis? Dia yang menyakitku, kenapa kau yang menangis, bodoh."

Myrtle mengeluarkan suara tangisan aneh, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari bilik mereka dan meninggalkan Hermione dan Draco. Tapi baru sedetik dia keluar, dia telah berteriak, "Harry Potter!"

Baik Hermione dan Draco, keduanya menegang. Hermione tidak berani bernapas dan menatap Draco dengan takut.

"Tetap disini," kata Draco tanpa suara.

Hermione mengangguk. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, dadanya bertalu-talu, takut atas apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Diluar sana ada Harry, sahabatnya. Harry pasti akan membencinya jika tahu permainan kotor Hermione.

Draco menciumnya sekilas sebelum membuka pintu bilik toilet dan keluar berhadapan dengan Harry. Ada banyak mantra yang bertebaran setelah itu, dia khawatir akan dua orang itu, tidak ingin salah satu dari mereka terluka. Hermione sudah meringkuk ketakutan diatas toilet, berusaha tidak membuat suara apapun. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama Harry dan Draco saling melempar mantra, ketika Myrtle mulai berteriak, Hermione tahu ada yang terluka diantara mereka, atau bisa saja mati.

"PEMBUNUHAN… PEMBUNUHAN… ADA PEMBUNUHAN DI TOILET…"

Hermione hampir kalap membuka pintu bilik toilet untuk memastikan siapa yang telah terluka. Dia baru membuka setengahnya ketika dia bisa melihat bayangan Snape yang merunduk diatas sebuah tubuh yang terbaring diatas lantai toilet. Darah mengenang disekitar sana dan Harry berdiri gemetar ketakutan.

Tenggorokan Hermione serasa melonjak keatas. Dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat untuk menahan tangisan yang keluar. Snape mengangkat Draco dan menyangganya dengan satu tangan. Tubuh Draco terlihat lemah, dia bisa merosot kapan saja jika Snape tidak menahannya dengan keras.

"Potter," panggil Snape, wajahnya bengis ketika menatap Harry. "Aku ingin kau membawa semua bukumu kesini. Sekarang dan tanpa terkecuali."

Harry menatapnya sedetik, beralih pada Draco yang terkulai dilengan Snape dan kemudian memutuskan untuk berbalik, keluar dari toilet dan berlari menuju asramanya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa tas Hermione tergeletak kurang dari dua langkah disamping kanannya.

Myrtle telah berhenti berteriak, dia kembali menceburkan diri ke toilet dan Hermione yakin kasus ini akan segera beredar tidak lama lagi.

"Miss Granger," panggil Snape.

Hermione melangkah keluar dari bilik dengan gemetaran hebat. Dia menatap Draco dengan horor. "Apa…apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kuharap ya. Sebelum Potter kembali, tolong antarkan Mister Malfoy ke rumah sakit. Dan usahakan untuk tidak membahayakan posisimu, Miss Granger."

Hermione mengangguk patuh. Dia mengambil alih Draco dari Snape dan menuntun Draco keluar dari toilet. Draco tidak pingsan seutuhnya, dia masih sadar ketika mereka sudah sampai di St. Mungo dan healer membaringkannya diatas tempat tidur.

"Apa yang terjadi, Miss Granger?" tanya Madam Pomfrey. Dia sangat terkejut ketika mendapati banyak darah di seragam Draco, dan walaupun Snape telah berhasil menutup luka didada Draco, tapi Madam Pomfrey bisa melihat sesuatu yang serius disana. "Kutukan yang benar-benar berbahaya. Miss Granger, aku tahu tentang reputasi kalian berdua yang sulit akur," dia menambahkan sambil menatap Hermione dengan pandangan menuduh. "Tapi harus kukatakan, ini sudah melewati batas dan aku bisa saja melaporkannya pada Kepala Sekolah."

"Bukan—bukan aku, sungguh, Madam Pomfrey. Aku hanya, maksudku Profesor Snape yang menyuruhku mengantarkan Malfoy, tapi sungguh, ini bukan aku."

Snape datang tidak lama kemudian. Dia berhasil meyakinkan Madam Pomfrey bahwa Hermione sama sekali tidak terlibat dan ada beberapa hal yang membuat Draco terluka seperti itu. Setelah membuat Draco meminum ramuannya, Madam Pomfrey meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Kembalilah, Miss Granger," kata Snape.

Hermione menggeleng kuat-kuat. Dia berdiri disamping Draco yang mulai tertidur akibat ramuan dari Madam Pomfrey. Tangan mereka saling bertautan.

"Hal terakhir yang diinginkan oleh Dumbledore adalah terancamnya posisimu, Miss Granger. Kita telah membahas ini setahun yang lalu dan kuharap kau masih memegang janjimu."

Hermione kini menatap Snape dengan pandangan memelas, tapi dia melihat perintah tegas dan tak ingin dibantah disana. Dengan gamang Hermione melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Draco dan keluar dari St. Mungo.

"Pastikan Potter tidak berulah lagi, Miss Granger," pesan Snape sebelum Hermione menutup pintu rumah sakit.

Dia kembali ke asrama Gryffindor dengan langkah gontai. Tas sekolahnya masih berada ditoilet dan dia tidak punya kemampuan untuk berjalan kesana lagi. Dia ingin segera berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya dan menangis. Hermione merasa sangat bersalah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Dia hanya ingin menangis.

**THE END**


End file.
